


Butterflies

by SatanicAngel94



Category: Wire in the Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicAngel94/pseuds/SatanicAngel94
Summary: A different take on the hypnosis scene in 3x02, Bad Seed. Please R&R.
Relationships: Tony Hill/Carol Jordan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Butterflies

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credit for the amazing Wire in the Blood characters goes to the genius that is Val McDermid. Most of the scene is credited to the writers of the show, specifically those who wrote episode 3x02.**

**AN: This is my first WitB fan-fiction. This idea came to me whilst watching the show and would NOT leave until I wrote it.**

**As stated above, this is set during _Bad Seed_ (3x02) and as such, a lot of the dialogue is directly taken from the scene in which it is set. However, I’d like to stipulate that in this story, Carol and Tony are in an established relationship. (Something we never got to see in the show. *sad face*)**

**Enjoy**

**_Butterflies._ **

“Have you seen it?” Tony said as he opened the door to Carol Jordan, who looked quite confused at his question.

He wasn’t totally surprised to see her on his doorstep. She was his most frequent visitor. Even more so now that they were involved with each other romantically.

He walked away from the open door towards the kitchen, allowing her access, whilst continuing, “MacAdam spouting cobblers on television.”

Carol smirked as she entered the house, she gently closed the door behind her and answered, “Like you said Tony, he’s vain and he likes to play games.”

She followed him into the kitchen,

“Oh and what did probation say about how he faked his arthritis?” Tony continued.

“That he was getting treatment and making progress,” Carol replied.

“ _That_ was one of the main justifications for his release.”

“Yeah Tony I know, that’s not why I’m here.” She paused, slowly shaking her head, “It’s driving me mad. I need your help.”

Tony looked up at her curiously, “Is this about…?” He gestured to the both of them.

He wasn’t quite sure what she needed his help for exactly. He’d managed to fumble a conversation between them about her desire to have children. Someday. Surely, it couldn’t be about that. Not while they are in the middle of a case.

Carol cut him off before he could finish the question, “No.”

She needed to get this case over with before she could talk to him about that.

“It’s about the murders. The rings she wore, that girl in the canal, I’ve seen them before. Someone was wearing them, I think she was wearing them.”

Tony dropped the oven gloves he’d been holding, “You mean you’ve seen her?”

He walked over to her.

“I want you to help me remember.” Carol asked, knowing that not-knowing where she had seen this woman was going to, not only drive her insane but, possibly help identify the victim.

Tony shook his head, “Ah no.” He knew that helping her remember would be a bad idea.

“What?” Carol queried. Why was he not willing to help her? Did he not understand how important this information might be?

“No you don’t, you don’t want to do this, not with me.” He tried to explain

“Yes I do.” She argued back, “Course I do.”

“Carol, if you wanted to remember, you would, if you can’t it’s because you want to forget.”

“Skip the analysis, she’s a murder victim, I’m a witness, I _have_ to know where I’ve seen her before.” Why was he not getting this?

“Help me to remember.” She continued.

“No.” Tony replied with a shake of his head.

“Please.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

Tony shook his head again.

“Yes.” Carol added with an air of finality.

Tony finally relented, “Fine.” He mumbled, “God you are stubborn.”

Carol shrugged her shoulders with a smirk, “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

Tony just motioned for her to follow him to the living room. He knew that this was a bad idea but he was helpless when it came to denying her something. He’d always give in.

“It’s lucky that she’s so stubborn though,” he thought, “Otherwise, you’d still be doing the whole _will they, won’t they_ dance with her.”

He lead her into the living room and pointed to the sofa.

“Sit there with your eyes closed and do exactly what I say.” He said as he sat on the computer chair, facing away from her.

“Yes sir.” Carol flirted jokingly.

“ _Carol._ ” He warned.

“Okay, okay.” She replied and did as he had instructed.

“Relax.” He ordered, leading into this hypnotic trance, “Every part of your body. Start with your toes and feet. Relax them. Up to your legs. Through your torso. Deep breaths. Hands and arms all relaxed.”

“Your standing on the top of a long escalator. I want you to step on to the escalator and count to ten as you descend.”

Carol followed his instructions, a feeling of calm washing over her.

_10, 9, 8, 7…_

“You see the rings.” Tony continued after a few seconds, “Describe them.”

“Lots of rings. Silver. One with a Jade stone.”

“On her hand, a living hand.” Tony said, wheeling his chair backwards so he could see her.

“Yeah, a woman’s hand. Chapped skin. Red knuckles. Resting on…” She paused, trying to focus her mind.

Tony moved closer, “Resting on what?”

The image in her mind changed, “Holding onto a strap.” She paused briefly before clarifying, “A handbag strap.”

“Describe the handbag.” Tony said, moving closer.

Carol could feel his presence in her personal space, calming her even more.

“Cheap. Red leather. Purple fake fur.” She listed the things she remembered about the woman.

“She’s waving her arms about.” The images in her mind continued to play out like a video tape of the memory.

“Why?” Tony questioned.

“She’s complaining to someone, she wants it done today.”

“She wants what done today?” Tony pressed further.

“A termination.” Carol continued, “We’re in the Woman’s Choice Clinic. She walks past me. Now it’s my turn.”

The memory terminated as Carol quickly opened her eyes, she’d revealed more than she wanted to.

“God, sorry.” She mumbled and stood up rapidly, trying to put some distance between her and Tony.

“You don’t have to be sorry.” Tony replied, sitting back and looking curiously at her.

“No I didn’t want to tell anyone.” Carol said from her spot over by the bookcase, “I wanted to wait until this case was over and I had time to process it.”

Tony leaned forward slightly, “Process it?”

Carol took a deep breath, “I’m really late, so I went to the clinic to get a test done.”

“A pregnancy test?” Tony asked, trying to confirm his suspicions.

Carol nodded, tears pouring down her face. This was not the way she had planned on telling the man she loved, that he’d knocked her up.

Tony quickly stood up and walked over to his partner. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. She quickly responded by holding him just as tightly.

“I didn’t know how to tell you, I mean we never discussed anything like this.” She whispered, her chin resting on his shoulder.

“It’s okay, darling.” He replied.

Carol smiled slightly at the term of endearment. He rarely called her by anything over than her name but when he did, it set off butterflies in her stomach.

“I’m sorry.”

Tony pulled away from her slightly so he could look her in the eye.

“What are you sorry for? It takes two, remember.” He pulled away more and grabbed her hand, manoeuvring them towards the sofa.

They sat down and Carol curled herself up next to him, with his arm draped over her shoulders.

“Carol, I will stand by you, no matter what you decide.” Tony said after a few moments of silence.

He’d never seen himself as a parent before, especially since he’d never known his own father and his relationship, if it could be called that, with his mother was dysfunctional at best.

However, if he had Carol by his side, then maybe he could handle being a father. There was just the small matter of whether or not she wanted to have his baby.

Carol turned her head to look at him.

“I’m keeping it,” She spoke calmly, “I couldn’t get rid of our baby.”

“Our baby.” Tony whispered as her words sunk in, “We’re having a baby.”

Carol smiled at him, “Yeah, is that okay with you?”

Tony nodded his head, “Yeah.”

They sat there for a moment before realising that they were still in the middle of a case and Carol had knowledge of where they could gain identification for the unknown woman in the morgue.

Tony’s mind continued to work quickly, piecing the bits of the puzzle together in his unique way.

“She was pregnant.” Tony spoke up, “And he knew she was. But then she got rid of it. And he found out.”

He snapped his fingers causing her to jump slightly.

“That was the trigger.” He continued on, unaware of her jumping, “What if the other victims were trying to conceive?”

“This isn’t just about sex, this is about children.” He looked down at her.

“Yeah but how does that fit with MacAdam’s profile?” Carol questioned, falling back into the rhythm of their working partnership.

“I don’t know.” Tony replied, shaking his head.

Carol stood up, “Right, I’m going to the clinic.”

Tony followed suit, “I’ll come with you.” He grabbed his jacket.

“No, you’re not.” Carol ordered.

“Well who are you gonna go with? Kevin?” Tony asked, knowing that she would have to explain how she had come about this information about the victim, “She wouldn’t have left her real details.”

“How do you know?” Carol asked curiously.

“Did you?” Tony replied.

Carol just rolled her eyes and walked off, motioning for him to follow her.

Just before they left the house, she turned to him.

“Can we keep this just between us for now?” Carol asked.

“The baby?”

Carol nodded.

“Of course, darling.”

Carol just smiled at him. Those butterflies were back again.


End file.
